Amy's Love chapter 105
by Shadic Fusion
Summary: This was specially asked by Morgan64 for me to make. Hope you enjoy it.


Amy's Love Chapter 10.5

**Before you read this, please go and check out Morgan64's story of Amy's Love and read chapters 1-10 (It's so you'll understand this part of the story).**

**Part 1: The Truth**

I just stood there speechless at what Sonic said to me. He then looked up at me and asked "Amy, are you ok?"

"Yeah" I said but still didn't know what to think. He stood up and smiled at me "Amy, I know it's kinda soon to ask and I get if you're not ready for it." Sonic said

"YES! I WILL!" I screamed when Sonic looked at me

"Ok Amy, we can't get married until after we graduate but that's not that far away." Sonic said looking very excited. I was excited too but was still wondering if it was the right thing to do

The next day I went to school and had just gotten to my first class and I noticed Blaze looking at the window so I went over to see her. "Hey Blaze, what's up?" I asked her as she turned to look at me

"Oh hey Amy, I was thinking about somebody." Blaze whispered to me as she tried to keep quiet without anyone noticing.

"Wanna come to my place after school Blaze?" I asked her because I was very intrigued to find out who she was talking about as well as I wanted to tell her about me and Sonic.

At 12:00 the lunch bell went and me and Blaze sat down at one of the lunch table which was when I noticed someone who looked like a crocodile getting pushed around by the school jerks Jet, Wave and Storm. Blaze noticed as well "Go figure. The Babylons found the new kid." Blaze said as she noticed I was concerned for whoever it was.

"Wait here Blaze, I'm gonna stop this." I said looking red in the face

"Uhh alright Amy." Blaze said as she was looking surprised seeing me going to stand up for someone other than myself

"Give me your lunch money dweeb." Jet said as Storm and Wave were pushing him around

"I told you guys. I bring my own lunch." The crocodile said as he was being pushed around

"Alright the jig is up!" I yelled as I stood in front of Jet

"Who do think you are getting in front of our plans?" Jet asked as Jet was getting ready to fight me

"Look I don't wanna fight you but if it has to come to it I will." I said looking really confident in front of Jet

"Well then square up Pinky." Jet said as he was about to punch me

"Bring it!" I said as I dodged his punch and punch him square in the face

"Hmph, that was nothing." Jet said being very cocky

I was about to punch him again and vice versa when we were both stop by some kinetic power

Just then, a white hedgehog came out and pushed us away from each other "This ends here you two." The hedgehog said looking like he had enough of this

"Don't make me do this again." He said as he walked away

We just stared at each other until he signaled him and the others to walk away "This isn't over Pinky." They said looking like they were going to kill me.

When I sat back down everybody was cheering me on for standing up to the jerks. Just then the new kid came over to say thanks for my help "Thank you for helping me out." He said as shook my hand

"No worries, I'm always looking to help people." I said as he went to go and eat his lunch

He then looked back at me By the way I'm Vector." He said as he then sat down

"Well that was great Amy." Blaze said as she was congratulating me

"Thanks Blaze, though I'm glad Vector likes me as a friend." I said as I began to eat my lunch.

After school me and Blaze met up at our usual spot by the lake and we walked to my place and on the way, it looked like Blaze was lost in thought "Blaze you ok?" I asked as we arrived at my house

"It'll be better to explain inside." Blaze said looking nervous about something "Oh ok." I said as we walked in and headed to my room

I then closed the door and we sit on my bed "Ok Amy I really can't hide this from you anymore." Blaze said as if she was ready to tell me something I wouldn't like

"I like someone." Blaze said looking real excited to tell me and I was excited for her I just had to ask "Who is it Blaze?" I asked as Blaze was about to tell me I heard a knock at the door

"Hm? Who's that?" We wondered as I went downstairs to open the door and when I opened it, it turned out to be Vector which is weird cause I didn't invite him over or tell him where I live but he showed up so I let him inside.

"Nice to see you Vector." I said as he came in and sat on the couch

"What brings you here?" Blaze asked as she looked at me for some reason

"I came to say "hi" cause I found you guys walking home together." Vector said and then I just realised that he was as buff as Storm and somehow got pushed around by them and he followed me and Blaze home.

"Hey Amy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Blaze asked looking really concerned

"Yea sure." I said as we went up to my room and she locked the door

" What's that for?" I asked when she said "Vector seems very suspicious to me Amy"

When Blaze said that, I realised she wasn't joking and she saw something that I missed.

" Amy, think about this if Vector followed us here and knows where you live now, he may want to be your bf." Blaze said looking very serious

"Well true but we just met him today. There's no way he wants us to be a couple after all I'm getting married with Sonic after we graduate." I said looking very excited but scared about it

"Well that's great and all Amy, but just be careful." Blaze said cautiously. Just then vector knocked on the door "Uhh you guys almost done in there?" He asked

"Yea we're coming out now." Blaze said winking at me which is when I thought she's probably right about Vector but I still really only had Sonic on my mind right now.

**Part 2: Blaze and Silver**

The next day at school we just had our normal classes until I realised Vector sat right next to me in science class which worried me for a minute but then again, I only met him yesterday so he can't try and get me to be his girlfriend.

After science it was pretty normal after that until just before I left, Vector grabbed me by the arm "Amy, can we talk for a minute?" He asked without letting go of me

"Uhh ok Vector but it's gotta be quick." I said not trying to tell him about Sonic

Vector took us to one of the empty hallways and as we walked over to it I was thinking "Oh god, he's doing what I think he's doing isn't he?"

Vector then stopped and looked at me. "Amy, I really liked the fact you stood up for me yesterday and I was wondering.." He said as he looked at me, "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked looking as if he was going to kill me if not

"Vector I like you too, but I already have a boyfriend." I said looking like I was sorry for him

"Then just dump him." Vector said looking really serious about this

"Heck no!" I screamed at him looking really red in the face, "You can't just expect me to dump my boyfriend when I only met you yesterday." I said looking like I calmed down a little

but I didn't.

"I gotta get going, he's waiting for me." I said waving goodbye to Vector but he looked red in the face the same way I was a minute ago

I got out of school and there's sonic waiting with Blaze and when I got there, he asked "What took you so long?" "I'm sorry, someone wanted to talk to me about something." I said as I kissed him and handed a note I wrote on my way out reading: Blaze you were right, he wanted to be my boyfriend and try and dump Sonic. Blaze just stood there as we drove off.

We drop Blaze off at her house as we waved bye I started telling Sonic about Blaze and how she liked some white hedgehog "Hmn I know who you're talking about." Sonic said looking like he knew what I wanted to do. "Let me guess, you want to help Blaze and Silver become a couple?" Sonic asked as if he read my mind "Yea how'd you know?" I asked looking amazed as he read my thoughts.

"I dunno, maybe Blaze told me after you told her about us getting married." Sonic said laughing a little. "Yea seems like her a little." I said.

"How can I help?" Sonic asked as we got back to his house. "Well, we need to get them together in some way." I said trying to think of a plan "Well maybe we can get them to meet up with one another without knowing." Sonic said thinking like he had a plan "Go on then Mr genius. What do we do after they meet up? I asked looking very confused at this plan.

"Simple, we don't do anything cause before I proposed to you, I was talking to Silver and he was telling me about how much he likes Blaze." Sonic said acting like it's a convenience. "Well, that is a convenience." I said liking where this is going "But Sonic, how will they know where to meet up?" I asked wondering very much so.

"I got that under control. We tell them to meet up at the same place we met up after the party." Sonic said looking really confident

"Well, that should work, now we just gotta plan a date and time." I said and this is how I ended up spending the night as Sonic's house but meanwhile Vector was in my house somehow and left me a note saying: Dear Amy, I don't appreciate how you denied me as your bf so I decided that I'm going after this "Sonic" guy and going to kill him so we can be together. -From your soon to be bf Vector.

The next day after I got back from Sonic's house, I head up to my room to go and call Blaze which is when I noticed a note on my nightstand and my bedroom window opened. I thought to myself "I always have that window closed when I'm not here." as I read the note that was left there.

As soon as I find out it was from Vector, I freak out and call Sonic. He responds "Hey Ames, something up?" He asked as it sounded like I was freaking out "Uhh you need to come here like now." I said sounding very worried

"No worries, I'm on my way." Sonic said as he hung up the phone. I then call Blaze like I planned originally.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" She asked "I was wondering if ya wanna meet up at the cafe tomorrow?" I asked trying to not act suspicious

"Yea sure Amy." Blaze said sounding happy about this.

"Ok, can you meet up tomorrow afternoon?" I asked "Sure I'll be there for 2." Blaze responded.

"Perfect. See ya then." I said sounding excited "Ok later." Blaze said as she hung up. Just then Sonic arrived and knocked as he always does. I let him in and we sit on the couch.

**Part 3: The Preparation**

"Sonic, we're in danger." I said looking very nervous as I handed him the note from Vector.

"On the plus side Blaze will meet up with Silver tomorrow." I said sounding a bit better. As soon as Sonic was done reading the note, he said.

"Look I dunno who this Vector guy is but I won't let him get in the way of our lives." Sonic said looking furious as he crumples up the note. "Well what do we do Sonic?" I asked looking for answers or ideas.

"Well here's what I figure. Get Blaze to come and back us up and I'll get a hold of Silver. We'll 4 player tag team him." Sonic said trying to make me feel better.

"Thanks Sonic, I just wished this wasn't happening before our graduation." I said feeling a bit sad about this.

"Don't worry Ames. Nothing will get in front of our happy ending." Sonic said comforting me. I then look at the time: 11:43 PM

"Oh geez it's late." I said looking very surprised "Yea I better get home. We'll meet up tomorrow where we plan." Sonic said.

"See ya tomorrow." I said feeling a lot better about the Vector-Me Problem.

That night I dreamed about me and Sonic getting married but then I look in the audience as the priest asked if any objected to our love and surely enough, Vector objected to our love and decided that Sonic had to die and as soon as he shot Sonic, I woke up and freaked out for about 5 minutes. I then get dressed and head out to the cafe where we were gonna meet up with Blaze and Silver.

**Part 4:The love between them**

So I get there just before 2PM and meet up with Sonic and Silver. "You guys sure about this?" Silver asked looking not very confident.

"Relax Silver, just be who you are and tell her how you feel." I said as he looked at me.

"You're right guys. I will do it." Silver said with a bunch of confidence. Just then, Blaze arrived and was looking around for me so I hid behind a set of tables with Sonic as Silver went up to Blaze.

"Hey Blaze, can we talk for a sec?" He asked blushing a little trying very hard to hide it.

"Sure Silver." Blaze said blushing a little too.

"I know this is a bit unexpected but do you wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked looking very shocked at what Blaze said to him.

"Of course I will!" Blaze squealed as she kissed Silver making blush like nuts.

"Thank you." Silver said as if he was gonna cry as he hugged Blaze. Just then Sonic and I came out from where we were hiding as I said...

"Congratulations you guys." I said as I winked at Silver.

He then winked back at me without Blaze noticing. Sonic and I then sat down with them and we explain what is going on with Me, Sonic and Vector. Silver was speechless but Blaze said

"I knew this would happen Amy." Blaze said sounding serious..

"What can we do to help?" Silver asked as he knew he owed them for sure.

"We need anyone we can to fight back Vector." I said sounding confident that they would help us.

"We'll help any way we can." Blaze said as she knew that she had something hidden inside her.

**Part 5: The battle for Amy's Love**

That night I was asleep and Vector was watching me sleep and got a very evil face. When I wake up I realise I can't speak, I'm tied up and right in front of me is Vector, my one nightmare.

"Well, glad you're finally awake." He said looking very mischievous.

"OK WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING?" I was trying to say but came out as mumble.

He then ripped the tape off my mouth which made me scream in pain.

At that time Sonic woke and could see Amy tied up getting attacked by Vector somehow.

He then called Silver and Blaze. "Silver and Blaze, get over here NOW!" Sonic screamed at them like he was gonna blow.

"We're on our way Sonic." Silver said getting Blaze and readying his telekinetic powers to teleport them to Sonic's house.

"Let's do this!" Silver yelled as He and Blaze were teleported to Sonic's house.

"What happened Sonic?" Blaze asked looking worried.

"Amy's been kidnapped." Sonic said flipping out.

"How do you know?" Blaze asked looking confused "I know how Blaze. It's the couple bond. It's quite rare but sometimes couples can see places where the other one is." Silver said as if he knew all about it.

"Where do you see Amy Sonic?" Silver asked looking for any clues.

"I see her by the lake in Station Square park blocked by trees and nobody sees them." Sonic said amazed that Silver's bond idea is working.

"Ok, I'll get us there." Silver said as he prepared his telekinetic power again.

"Let's go!" He shouted as they teleported to where I was being constantly hit with a belt.

"Will you dump him?" Vector asked as he hit me with the belt again.

"I will never dump SONIC!" I screamed at his face.

"ALRIGHT VECTOR. THIS. ENDS. NOW!" Sonic screamed as they arrived on the scene.

"SONIC!" I screamed as I see him and vector getting ready to fight.

"Stay outta this Sonic. Amy's mine."Vector said looking red in the face.

"Actually Amy is mine and nobody will stand in the way of my wife!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Well then bring it!" Vector said as he started to charge a Sonic with anger in his eyes

"Silver NOW!" Sonic said as Silver used his powers to launch Sonic like a pinball at Vector's face catching him off guard while Blaze created a fire cage with her newly found fire powers.

"Let me out you creeps. Amy is my girlfriend." Vector said as if he was innocent.

"Tell it to the judge low-life addictive love guy." Silver said looking like he had planned to say that.

He then uses his powers to lift up the fire cage and carry it to the police station.

"What can I do you guys for?" The cop asked as he noticed a teen in a fire cage.

" Got it written down here." I said as I handed him a list that included: Assault, kidnapping, abuse with belt, and a bunch of other stuff.

"Alright that is more than enough to put this man behind bars." The cop said looking very confused at why a teen would do this much in a single day.

They then cuffed vector and put him in jail. "This isn't over Sonic. AMY WILL BE MINE ONE DAY!" Vector yelled as they left the police station.

**Part 6: The Wedding**

1 month after they graduated...

The day came. The day I was so nervous for.

Sonic came over to help me get ready for our wedding. When I was ready, he drove us to the wedding ceremony.

"Is this really the day?" I asked him as we arrived.

"Indeed it is my sweet Rose." Sonic said as he smiled at me.

They then walk up to the front of the church where Silver was directing the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we gather here today to celebrate love between 2 fabulous hedgehogs." SIlver said as he knew this was our big day.

"Before I go any further does anyone object to their love, speak now or forever hold your peace." Silver said as the church goes silent.

"Very well then, please bring in the rings." Silver said as Blaze came in a wonderful red and purple dress and I have to admit I was kinda jealous of it.

Blaze then gives the rings to us and we place them on each other's fingers.

"Now Miss Amy Rose, do you take Sonic the Hedgehog to be your lovely wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?" Silver asked me as I finally knew my answer. "I do." I said as I knew this was the right way to go.

"Mr Sonic the Hedgehog, do you take Amy Rose to be your lovely wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?" Silver asked Sonic as he smiled.

"I do." He said as smiled at me

"Then by the power vested in me and in Station Square, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!" Silver said as he smiled at us.

"You may now kiss the bride Sonic." Silver said as winked at us.

Our wedding day couldn't have been any better and Sonic was the highlight of my day.

The End

**If you want to see what's next after this, go see Morgan64's chapters 11-13.**


End file.
